theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Newman and Sharon Collins
Nicholas "Nick" Newman and Sharon Collins Newman are fictional characters and a supercouple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Nick Newman is the son of wealthy business tycoon, Victor Newman, and socialite, Nikki Newman. Sharon Newman is the daughter of Doris Collins and grew up with modest means. The characters of Nick and Sharon first met in 1994 and soon became involved. Nick and Sharon have been portrayed by Joshua Morrow and Sharon Case respectively, since 1994. Storylines Teen years In 1994, Nick and Sharon met when they were 18 years old and became high school sweethearts. Despite their different backgrounds and social statues; Nick from wealth and Sharon, from modest means, the two connected and fell in love. When they met, Nick was dating, Amy Wilson and Sharon was dating, Matt Clark, but they broke off those relationships so they could be with each other. Nick's mother, Nikki, did not approve of Sharon and her mother Doris because of their low social status. Nick became increasingly angry at the pressure from his family to break up with Sharon, although Victor fully accepted Sharon. When Sharon first started dating Nick, her mother was experiencing a great deal of pain and needed a very expensive surgery. Nick's father Victor Newman paid for the surgery. Thereafter, Sharon stopped by Newman Enterprises with sums of money insisting upon repaying the debt, even though Victor had told her that the debt was forgiven. This was how she won a special place in her future father-in-law's heart. Matt became extremely jealous of Nick and Sharon and started scheming to break them up. Matt investigated Sharon's past and found out her deepest secret which she was keeping from Nick; she lost her virginity to her high-school boyfriend from Madison, Frank Barritt, which resulted in a pregnancy. Sharon gave her baby up for adoption because she was unable to provide for it. Initially Nick thought it was a lie and confronted Matt over it, but when Sharon confirmed the story as truth, Nick and Sharon broke up over her lies. Unable to stay apart, Nick and Sharon reunited within weeks. However, Matt became enraged and trapped Sharon in his car where he raped her. Traumatized and humiliated, Sharon kept the rape to herself. Nick and Sharon decided to elope. However, on their first night together, Sharon pulled away from making love to Nick and finally confessed that she was raped by Matt. Nick ran off to confront Matt at his apartment, only to discover Matt lying in a pool of blood having been shot. Nick's DNA was found on the gun and he was arrested. Victor hired Paul Williams and many other attorneys to represent Nick, who was to go on trial for murder. Nick was found guilty and sent to prison, however he was later acquitted when Amy came forward as the actual shooter after Matt tried to rape her. Matt skipped town because he was facing legal ramifications for perjuring himself on the stand. With the threats to their relationship eliminated, Nick and Sharon were able to resume their relationship in peace. Married life Nick and Sharon were soon married. Sharon started to feel insecure in their marriage because she felt that she needed to give Nick a child. Sharon became pregnant when she deliberately stopped taking her birth control pills. Not feeling ready for a child, Nick asked Sharon to have an abortion. She scheduled an appointment, but at this last moment, Nick realized he was wrong and stopped the abortion from happening. Meanwhile, Sharon's best friend, Grace Turner, started to become attracted to Nick. Nick and Sharon's first child, Noah Christian Newman, was born prematurely on March 3, 1997 after Sharon fell. Noah became ill and nearly died. Believing he would eventually die, Grace and her old boyfriend, Tony Viscardi, tracked down Sharon's first-born child, Cassie. However, once Noah survived, Grace kept Cassie so she could raise her as her own. Nick became drunk one night after partying with his college friends, the same night Sharon was sick with a cold and Grace was babysitting Noah. Nick entered the nursery and had sex with Grace who he believed was Sharon, leaving him guilt-ridden after he found out it wasn't. Sharon eventually found out Cassie was her daughter and Cassie came to live with her and Nick at their home, a refurbished cottage on the Newman Ranch. Grace continued to fantasize about Nick. During a trip to Denver, Nick cheated on Sharon with Grace after drinking, despite claiming that their relationship was only professional. Sharon left Nick afterwards, feeling like a fool. Sharon and Nick remained apart for a number of months. However, they worked together in court to legally adopt Cassie as their own. Christine Blair assisted in processing the adoption, making Nick Newman Cassie's legal father. After the adoption was finalized, Cassie's last name was officially made Newman. Despite being apart, Nick moved back into their family home. While living together for the sake of their child, they reconnected romantically and eventually got back together. In 2000, Nick and Sharon experienced a health scare when Cassie nearly had tuberculosis, but ended up being okay. Troubles and loss of Cassie Nick and Sharon became the new owners of the Crimson Lights coffeehouse, their teenage hang-out spot. Having undergone plastic surgery, Matt Clark returned to town and got a job at the coffee shop. Matt immediately began scheming with Larry Warton to frame Nick for selling drugs. Matt became a "beloved" employee and Sharon invited him over to the ranch, where he attempted to drug and date rape her, but failed. His plan to have Nick thrown in jail worked, and he lured Sharon to an isolated cabin where he nearly raped her until help showed up and he ran. Matt was driven off a cliff in a car driven by the unstable Tricia McNeil. A dying Matt told Nick that he raped Sharon, and later pulled out his own ventilator and framed Nick for his death. Nick was arrested again but eventually freed. Sharon became pregnant and Nick believed it was Matt's child, and wanted her to give it up for adoption. They argued, causing Sharon to fall and give birth to a stillborn baby-girl, who was later confirmed through DNA testing to be, in fact, Nick's child. After this incident, Nick and Sharon started to drift apart and their marriage started to breakdown. Sharon became hostile towards Nick, resenting him, and she left him. Months later, they came close to a reunion until Sharon mistakenly believed Nick slept with Grace again. In retaliation, she slept with the Newman handyman, Diego Guittierez. Angry, Nick assaulted Diego and had sex with Grace, which he immediately regretted. Sharon and Nick spent the Christmas of 2002 together for the sake of the kids, but once it was finished, Sharon realized she needed to move on and decided to file for divorce. Nick tries to fix their marriage and goes to Sharon to give her flowers, but he is shocked when he sees Victor kissing Sharon. Humiliated, Sharon leaves town. Sharon returned to town after four months and reconciled with Nick. Finally, Sharon and Nick were solid in their marriage again, after two years of tumultuous events. In 2005, 14-year old Cassie was killed in a car accident after attempting to drive drunken Daniel Romalotti home. After the accident, Nick became distant from Sharon, causing Sharon to become closer to Brad Carlton, and Nick also inched closer to Phyllis Summers. Sharon and Brad shared a kiss, but she confessed it to Nick, wanting to work on her marriage. However, Nick was having an affair with Phyllis. Sharon was furious when she found out about Nick's affair with Phyllis. Despite this, the couple remained together and eventually decided to stay married. Phyllis became pregnant with Nick's child. Sharon asked Nick for a divorce and they ended their marriage; he moved on and married Phyllis. In December 2006, Nick and Phyllis welcomed a baby girl, Summer Newman. Separation and re-connection Sharon also moved on and married Jack Abbott, a rival to the Newman family. Nick and Sharon remained close despite their separate marriages. In 2007, Nick ended up in a plane crash and lost his memory. When he returned, he thought it was 2005, believing he was married to Sharon and Cassie was alive. He even kissed Sharon, but regained his memory and returned to Phyllis and Summer. Phyllis became jealous of Sharon's place in Nick's life, prompting her to write a nasty article about Sharon in their magazine Restless Style. Nick was angry at Phyllis for berating the mother of his children, although it was evident that he still loved Sharon and was protective of her. Nick and Sharon ended up meeting in Paris while Noah was on a school trip. Sharon had never been to Paris, so Nick gave her a tour of the entire city in one day. After their trip around the city, they stopped on a bridge overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Nick pulled Sharon in and the two kissed without knowing Phyllis was looking at them from across the waterway. Sharon stopped the kiss and told Nick she would not be the other woman in the situation. Later, Nick offered Sharon her old job back at Newman Enterprises. In 2009, there was a major snow storm in Genoa City. Sharon went to the Abbott cabin to have time for herself after the breakdown of her marriage to Jack. Noah fell through thin ice up near the Abbott Cabin and Nick went to tell Sharon about what happened. The two ended up stuck in the cabin during the storm. When Nick found out that Sharon was still in love with him, through a letter she wrote (but never intended on delivering), the two made love. While they were trapped, Brad Carlton ended up dying saving Noah from the ice. After making love, Nick and Sharon remembered old times and fantasized about what their life would've been like if Cassie had never died. Nick and Sharon made it back to Genoa City and Phyllis instantly knew the two had been together during the storm. By April while looking for their son, Nick and Sharon ended up making love a second time at the cabin. Phyllis knew what was going on and trashed Sharon's hotel suite, cutting up her lingerie. Phyllis begged Nick not to walk out on the marriage despite the second incident with Sharon. Sharon found out she was pregnant and told Nick he might be the father, however, Billy Abbott and Jack were also possibilities. Nick realized that he wanted Sharon and the life they shared years ago and he told Phyllis he was leaving her for Sharon. Nick admitted that he had been in love with Sharon the entire time he was married to Phyllis and that Sharon is "the love of my life". Sharon and Nick reunited and began planning their new life together. Tests showed Nick was the father of Sharon's baby, however only Sharon knew the results. She was set to tell Nick, until tragedy lead Summer to be poisoned and near death. After seeing Nick in crisis, Sharon went to Jack and told him that he was the father and not Nick, so Summer would have Nick's full attention. Baby switch During her pregnancy, Sharon started suffering from kleptomania and committed herself to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. The truth about the baby's paternity came out during an argument between Sharon and Jack. Jack promised to keep the secret, but Nick overheard Sharon and Doris talking about it and wanted to be in the baby's life. Sharon became trapped in her room with Nick due to a patient's escape and explained why she hid their baby's true paternity from him. It was to help him focus on his daughter's recovery and help his family in crisis; to not stray when they needed him and not focus on her and their baby. On September 30, 2009, Sharon went into labor. Also in labor in the same mental hospital was Ashley Abbott. Months prior, while he was gas-lighting Ashley, Adam Newman accidentally killed her unborn child. Adam blackmailed a doctor to make Ashley think her baby girl was alive. Adam and the doctor went to see Ashley (who was experiencing a hysterical pregnancy) in the psych ward and found that she thought she was in labor. He brought the doctor to Sharon's room and they stole her baby. Adam ordered the doctor to tell Sharon her baby was stillborn and that Sharon and Nick were advised not to see her. Adam then save Nick and Sharon's baby to Ashley. Sharon and Nick named their baby girl, Faith Cassidy Newman and grieved for what they thought was their loss. Without knowledge of what Adam had done, Sharon started a relationship with him and eventually married him. On the way back from their impromptu wedding, the plane crashed. Adam, thinking that he was going to die, showed Sharon a note that said her baby was alive, but Sharon hit her head and forgot about it. Nick and Phyllis started snooping and discovered that Adam blackmailed Ashley's doctor. Phyllis also found a note from the doctor explaining what happened to Ashley. Phyllis quickly put the pieces together and discovered that Adam kidnapped Faith and gave her to Ashley. Sharon left Adam, and Nick and Sharon were reunited with Faith after DNA tests confirmed the baby was theirs. Sharon's diagnosis After reuniting with Faith, Nick and Sharon grew even closer. Nick and Phyllis broke up and got a divorce, leading him to reunite with Sharon. Sharon told Nick she wanted him to move back in with her. Nick said he would love to. Sharon and Nick moved his stuff into "their home," then took a break to remember Cassie. With Faith off to story time at the library with the nanny, Nick and Sharon decided to christen the house. Sharon told Nick she knew he always loved her and she was happy with how things had worked out, but she thought they should wait so there was no question later that they did the right thing for the right reasons. Undaunted by Sharon's reluctance to say she would marry him, Nick pulled out the engagement ring he gave her when they were engaged the first time. He said his heart had always been hers and he was so happy that fate brought them back together in Paris. Nick proposed to Sharon, and she accepted. However, Sharon could not get Adam out of her head and slept with him in New Orleans. Nick left Sharon after she cheated. Nick and Sharon were apart for a couple of years and had various relationships with others. Eventually, Sharon loses custody of Faith to Nick, who won't accept her relationship with Adam. Sharon is arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Skye Lockhart Newman. She later skips town and poses under the identity 'Sheri Coleman' for months in New Mexico. During this time, Genoa City believed her dead, leaving Nick devastated. Sharon eventually returned to town alive and was acquitted. In 2012, Sharon regained joint custody of Faith. She also married Victor, but he soon disappeared and she took over the family company, Newman Enterprises. Nick and Victoria Newman tried to stop Sharon's explosive run as CEO but failed and at one point, Nick went up against Sharon in court. Victor eventually returned and made sure Sharon paid. After heavily drinking, Sharon burned down the main-house at the Newman ranch. Nick forgave Sharon after it was revealed she was suffering from bipolar disorder during the time she did all those things. After two years of being bitter towards one another, Nick and Sharon began co-parenting again and he has vowed to be there for her, so that she can't turn to Adam for support again. In mid 2013, a mentally fragile Sharon began feeling nostalgic regarding her relationship with Nick, having been dumped by Adam. In a twist, it is revealed that the original paternity test conducted years earlier to determine whether Summer was fathered by Jack or Nick was inconclusive; Nick claimed paternity over Summer, wanting another daughter following Cassie's death. Nick decided to find out once and for all and conducted another paternity test. When Sharon learned of this, she switched the results, to make everyone believe Nick wasn't Summer's father, so she could comfort and win him back. Phyllis overheard Sharon confess to switching the results and they fought which ended with Phyllis falling down a flight of stairs and into a coma. Sharon then started to plot to win Nick back from Avery Clark, but she failed. It was revealed that Sharon was neglecting her bipolar disorder medication the whole time and eventually got her health back on track, but continued to debate whether or not she should tell Nick about Summer's true paternity. Second chances Toward the end of 2013 and beginning of 2014, Nick and Sharon began reconnecting romantically. Visions of a Ghost Cassie, who appears to be at the age she would have been had she lived, regularly appeared to Sharon while she was off her medication. A vengeful Victor hired a Cassie lookalike, Mariah Copeland, to gaslight and haunt Sharon, so that Nick will question her sanity once more. Through Mariah, Victor discovers that Sharon is hiding a secret (the DNA switch with Summer), but fails to discover what it is. In a desperate attempt to stop the "visions" of Cassie, Sharon undergoes electroconvulsive therapy, which causes her to experience missing gaps in her memories, and she forgets changing Summer's DNA results. Eventually, Victor's plot is exposed and Nick and Sharon confront Victor and Mariah. Despite what Mariah had done, Sharon felt a soft spot toward her because of her resemblance to Cassie. Sharon went on to help Mariah out of several jams despite Nick's disapproval. After a few months, Sharon gets Nick to come around and begin trusting Mariah a little bit. Nick gave Mariah a job at his club, The Underground, so he could keep an eye on her. Nick and Sharon also invited Mariah into their home, after she no longer felt safe in the motel she was staying in. Unbeknownst to Sharon, Mariah begins developing romantic feelings for Nick, who is also oblivious. Meanwhile Sharon starts to have memory flashes of changing Summer's DNA results. Truth comes out When Nick becomes aware of Mariah's feelings, he immediately makes it clear that he loves Sharon and sees his daughter when he looks at Mariah. The resemblance between Mariah and Cassie is so strong, that Nick starts investigating, leading him to discover that Mariah is Sharon's long lost daughter and Cassie's twin sister. This news rocks the family and they have a rough road as Sharon tries to make up for lost time and Mariah resents that she was given away. Nick tries to mediate between the two and make the transition easier. Nick proposes to Sharon again at Crimson Lights and she accepts. They plan their wedding, but Sharon's secret still haunts her and she tries desperately to remember what it is because she doesn't want to hurt Nick. Nick reassures Sharon that he will love her no matter what. Nick and Sharon's wedding day is crashed by Phyllis Summers, who enters the church just as they are about to be pronounced husband and wife. Sharon becomes insecure because Phyllis knows her secret, but when she asks Phyllis about the secret, Phyllis only taunts her and pretends not to remember. Nick wants to reschedule the wedding, but Sharon is hesitant. Eventually Nick gets Sharon to agree to a rescheduled wedding date. Their second wedding date is again crashed by Phyllis, who lies to get Sharon to leave with her and then takes her to the same stairwell where she fell, and reveals to Sharon that she knows her secret. Not long after, Victor, Nick and Jack all become aware that Sharon switched the DNA test and Summer is Nick's daughter. Nick is crushed and breaks off all ties with Sharon. Sharon is remorseful and tries to make things right but Nick wants nothing more to do with her. Nick decides to sue Sharon for full custody of Faith. He hires Avery Clark as his attorney. Sharon does not take this lightly and is not willing to give up Faith without a fight, so she hires David Sherman to be her attorney. See also *Nicholas Newman *Sharon Newman *Cassie Newman *Noah Newman *Faith Newman Videos Category:Couples Category:Supercouple